Power Rangers X Transformers
Power Rangers X Transformers themed series to the franchise and is an American at the fan-made season of Power Rangers. Plot Living peacefully with no knowledge of the growing threat beyond their homelands, the lee soon learns the true nature of things when they learn of an ancient legend which predicts the destruction of the world at the hands of a dark lord that can only be stopped by one who was once dark but is now light. In their war against the Gonzo Operative. Characters 6th Ranger Allies Mayo Samara Guerra Jordan Branch Kyla Moore Giana Villains *'Gonzo Operative' Kindle Maganti Lux Latimer Amada Angelsin Morpher Device *'Main article: Transformation Devices (P-Rangers Transformers)' Rescue Unscrambler Morpher Road Evaluator Morpher Weapon *'Main article: Weapon (P-Rangers Transformers)' Race Drill Net Astro Blaster Kris Brake Defense Turret Chaos Edge Hexa Drive Rift Combustor Wild Warp Cannon Isa Caliber Slayer Zord *'Main article: Zord (P-Rangers Transformers)' Ultimate Gage Zord Inspection Tobor Zord Strategic Ob Droid Perfect Ujo Zord Analyzing Iz Zord Cybernetic Screw Zord Combined Mecha/Megazords Ray Dynamo Regiment Megazord Devi Bionic Gladiators Megazord Engine Valkyries Megazord Backstory *Lee - He's impulsive, petulant and eager. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his tormented past. He was born and grew up in a small family in a developing village, he lived comfortably until he was about 8 years old, but at that point, life changed. He destroyed someone's life during a long-lasting heatwave and was headed for a life of crime. Reunited with a friend he had to survive in a villainous world. But with his strength and powers, he managed to train to perfection and escape hell. This has turned him into the man he is today. With newfound pride and some happiness, he now works perfecting skills and talents. By doing so, he hopes to start life over on a good note and finally find a purpose for the life he has never had. *Meyers - He's calm, vulgar and punctilious. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his troubled past. He was born and grew up in a loving family in a large city, he lived happily until he was about 7 years old, but at that point, life changed drastically. He lost his parents in a terrible disaster and was forgotten by everybody. Reunited with a friend he had to survive in a cruel world. But with his eagerness and fighting skills, he managed to find a new home and face all obstacles. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having found a significant other, he now works as a traveling gun for hire. By doing so, he hopes to find safety and happiness and finally find peace of mind he has never had. *Stevenson - He's coarse, punctilious and mysterious. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his troubled past. He was born and grew up in a needy family in a developed village, he lived free of worries until he was about 8 years old, but at that point, everything changed. He killed somebody by accident during a terrible disaster and was shunned. Alone, lost and forgotten he had to survive in a mad world. But with his determination and skill, he managed to go beyond expectations and face all obstacles. This has turned him into the man he is today. Still plagued by the past, he now works on making it in a large tournament. By doing so, he hopes to support a new, honest life and finally find the happiness he has never had. *Vega - She's versatile, sincere and impatient. But what'd you expect from somebody with her shocking past? She was born and grew up in a decent family in a large city, she lived free of trouble until she was about 13 years old, but at that point, things took a turn for the worst. She maimed somebody during a rebellion and was abandoned by all. With the help of a suspicious stranger, she had to survive in a wicked world. But with her eagerness and powers, she managed to remain out of reach of danger and find a new home. This has turned her into the woman she is today. With a new chance at life, she now works on helping people. By doing so, she hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find pleasureful life she has never had. *Ashley - She's skillful, adventurous and brave. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with her tormented past. She was born and grew up in a poor family in an average town, she lived free of worries until she was about 9 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She killed somebody during a freak fire and was becoming an outcast. Alongside a sister, she had to survive in a mad world. But with her eagerness and cunning, she managed to find a new home and overcome all odds. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Having finally found some peace of mind, she now works as help for hire. By doing so, she hopes to start life over on a good note and finally find peace of mind she has never had. *Holloway - She's eager, observant and greedy. But what'd you expect from somebody with her tormented past? She was born and grew up in a loving family in large capital, she lived without worry until she was about 13 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She destroyed someone's life by accident during a long-lasting heatwave and was headed for a life of crime. With a couple of friends, she had to survive in a brutal world. But with her vigor and courage, she managed to overpower anybody who's a hinderance and start a new life. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Still plagued by the past, she now works as a mercenary for the king. By doing so, she hopes to start life over on a good note and finally find the happiness she has never had. Category:Power Rangers Category:Series